


Here's to new beginnings

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Date, Awkward Flirting, Blind Date, F/M, First Date, Hurt, Kabby, Mention of break up, Pre-Relationship, au kabby, from friends to lovers to enemies to lovers again, inspired by prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago Abby strongly believed that she would marry Marcus Kane. Unfortunately, life doesn't always work out the way you want. Now, a break-up, a move to another city, a marriage and 22 years later, their paths cross again. Only not by their choice. Throw three pushy children, feelings of hurt and guilt and a blind date in the mix and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster...or have you? Perhaps things might turn out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the following prompt: Marcus and Abby going on a blind date but they actually do know each other (you can decide if they've lost contact over the years or something else)
> 
> I'm a sucker for au!kabby and this prompt had so many options. All you need to know is that Marcus and Abby used to date but then things went wrong and she ended up marrying Jake. They lost all contact but when Clarke becomes friends with Octavia and later on Bellamy, they decide to set up their single parents for a blind date, not knowing that there's already a past between them.

 "Why did I agree to this again?", Abby sighed as she walked into her bedroom while drying her hair. After enduring her daughter's relentless insistence for over two weeks, Abby had finally caved and agreed to go on a blind date.  _She. A 44-year-old woman. Going on a blind date. Ridiculous_

"Because I'm your daughter and you love me", Clarke answered in a singsong voice from her place on the bed.

"Still, a blind date Clarke? You sure I'm not too old for that?", she asked hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes at her mother's question Clarke answered exasperated.  "Yes, you're terribly old. Ancient almost. Oh, come on mom, don't give me that look, you know I'm only kidding. You're not old and the only reason why I set you up for this blind date is because you refuse to go out otherwise."

"I have-", Abby started but was quickly cut off by her daughter.

"Yes, I know. You're busy at the hospital and you're a single parent, but mom please,   going on a single date isn't going to jeopardize any of that. Besides, I'm 17 and I'm totally okay with you going out and dating. Honestly.", Clarke reassured her before continuing, "I know that you'll always love dad", at that her voice quivered and Abby met her gaze. Clarke gave her a small and watery smile and took a deep breath, "but it's been four years mom and you deserve someone who makes you happy."

Abby looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, amazed by her strength. Crossing the distance to the bed, Abby sat down and pulled Clarke into a loving hug.

"Thank you darling", she whispered against her daughter's curls.

Clearing her throat, Abby pulled back and flashed her a smile. "Seeing as I'm really doing this, can you at least give me some details about this guy? Just so I know a bit what I can expect", she asked while picking up the brush from her bed.

Her exclamation is met with a cheer from Clarke and she takes the brush from her mother's hands, motioning for her to turn around. When she does, Clarke starts to brush out her hair. "Well. He's a single parent of two, a boy and a girl. He was in the army, but he’s retired now. He currently works as a detective. So, yeah that's all I can tell you really"

"What do you mean that's all? Clarke?!", Abby complained as she tried to turn around so she could face her daughter but Clark gently jerked her hair.

"Sit still mom.", she commanded.

Grumbling Abby took in her former position. "Seriously though darling. Can't you give me a little more detail? Like his name? Or his age? Physical appearance? How am I supposed to recognize him if I don't know any of that?", Abby questioned, slightly panicking.

"Relax mom. This is supposed to be a blind date you know. You're not supposed to know what the person looks like and stuff", Clarke explained.

" _Claaaa-_ _aarke_ ", Abby replied, realizing that she was borderline whining but she didn't care. 

"Okay,  _okay._  Fine.", Clarke sighed while putting the brush done, having finished with her mother's hair. "I guess some more information isn't going to do any harm. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, is about 5'11" and around your age but that's it, mom. I'm not giving any more details."

"But -", Abby started.

"No. No more", Clarke firmly interrupted. "As for your concern of not recognizing him, I've made reservations under your name and I have a friend who works there and he knows about it so everything will be fine, stop stressing."

Knowing that resisting would be futile against Clarke's stubbornness, she was  _her_ daughter after all Abby nodded. "Fine, but now for the most important question", she uttered before getting up and walking towards her closet. "What am I even going to wear?"

Letting out an amused laugh, Clarke crosses the space and stops next to her mother. "Don't worry mom, I know just the thing", she replied with a wink.

\-------------------------------------------

As Abby stepped out of her car, she cursed under her breath the nerves, she had managed to suppress during the short ride over suddenly surfaced. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. She didn't know if the nerves were due to the fact that it had been over 20 years since her last date or that she only had a vague idea of the man she was supposed to meet.  _Probably both_ Abby inwardly acknowledged. Taking one last breath, Abby straightened her back and made sure that the neckline of her dress wasn't too revealing even though Clarke reassured her several times that it wasn't.

 _Oh, come on. There's nothing wrong with a bit of cleavage. Besides, you've got nice breasts._ Her daughter had exclaimed with a cheeky grin, at which Abby had blushed and chastised her. However, as she looked down, she has to agree with her daughter.  _Not bad indeed._

With a small and nervous smile, Abby walked the short distance between her car and the restaurant. As she entered, she's immediately surrounded by soft music and the smell of excellent Italian food.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

She's startled out of her thought by the appearance of a waiter on her right. Feeling a bit flustered, Abby gives the man a small smile.

"Yes, I'm here for the reservation under Griffin?", she inquired.

When the waiter hears her name, the smile on his face broadened but before she could question it, the young man started, "Ah yes. A table for two if I'm not mistaken?"

"No, that's correct", Abby replied, still confused by his earlier reaction but brushing it off.  _I'm probably imagining things because of my nerves._

At her affirmative answer, he nods and gestured towards the tables. "Excellent, if you'd like to follow me, please. I'll take you to your table."

While following the waiter to her table, Abby takes in the rest of the restaurant. It isn't a very large establishment, but it has an authentic vibe to it and feels cozy. The interior isn't too modern, but it seems that whoever owned the restaurant tried to bring a little bit of Italy into the business and as far as Abby could tell, he or she had succeeded.

"Your table ma'am"

She's once again startled out of her reverie. Giving the waiter another little smile, Abby sits down. The table is a bit at the back of the restaurant, away from other customers, creating a bit of privacy for which Abby's grateful. At least now if the date didn't go well, other people wouldn't be able to witness her embarrassment. 

"I'd like to welcome you to  _La Verona._ My name's Bellamy and I'll be your waiter for the evening. I understand that you're still waiting for someone, but would you perhaps like to see the menu or rather wait?", Bellamy informed.

"I'll wait, thank you", Abby softly replied.

"Excellent. Now when Clarke made the reservation, she also ordered a bottle of champagne. Would you like a glass while you wait?"

At the mention of her daughter's name, Abby frowned.  "You know my daughter? Oh wait, she mentioned that a friend of hers worked here. So, I'm guessing that's you?" 

Bellamy nods with a smile "Yes, that's me."

Intrigued, Abby leaned in closer. "So do you perhaps know who I'm meeting? Did Clarke tell you?"

Flashing her a smirk, Bellamy shrugged. "You might say that I know him, but I'm not going to tell you anything. I promised Clarke that I wouldn't and I am not going to break that promise. Don't be angry Mrs. Griffin but your daughter can be very  _scary_."

Letting out a laugh, Abby nods in agreement. "Yes, she can be and a glass of champagne would be lovely, thank you. Oh, and since you are friends with Clarke, do call me Abby." 

"Excellent, I'll bring you one right away Mrs. Gr- I mean Abby", he replied, correcting himself. 

"Thank you Bellamy", she answered with a smile. 

After a few minutes, Bellamy returned with a glass. "Here you go, Abby. Enjoy. If you need anything else just let me know, I'll be nearby."

"I will. Thank you', she said as she accepted the glass. 

Taking a sip, Abby lets the bubbles of the champagne roll over her tongue. Humming at the feeling, she relaxes a little bit and settles back against the chair. At the sound of her cell phone, Abby retrieved it from her purse and smiled when she notices that it's a text from Clarke. 

 **Hope you arrived safely at the restaurant. Have a nice date & don't do anything I wouldn't do **☺ ♥ ♥

Blushing at her daughter's implication that something might happen Abby texts a reply. 

**Thanks, darling. And I won't, it's only our first date after all. Besides, I might not even like him. xx**

She has just put her phone down when it buzzes again. 

**Oh, I'm pretty certain that you two are going to get along just fine. Trust me! ♥**

Not knowing whether she should feel even more nervous about her daughter's obvious belief that she'd like whoever her date was of not, Abby nevertheless laughs at the text and hopes that Clarke is right. She's still looking down at her phone, when a man enters the restaurant and embraces Bellamy. They talk for a short while before the boy gestured in her direction with a smirk and the man made his way over to her table. 

"Hello. Are you-", the man starts, but abruptly stops when Abby slowly raises her head and their gaze locked. Both pairs of eyes widen in surprise when they realize just whom their date is. Staring at each other, a single thought runs through both of their heads.

_Bellamy and Octavia are so grounded._

_Clarke is so grounded._

_\-------------------------------------------_

Abby stared up at Marcus in pure shock.  _Marcus Kane. My blind date is Marcus freaking Kane. The man I once thought would become my husband before..._  Clenching her hand around her phone in order to stop her thoughts of going into  _that_ direction, all she can do is look at him. She isn't sure how Clarke had managed this, how she somehow came in contact with  _him_ and she honestly didn't know if she wanted to hug or berate her daughter for arranging this. Awkwardness hangs in the air between them, both are dumbfounded and don't know what to say. It has been  _so long_ and they didn't exactly part on the best terms. Truthfully, Abby didn't think she'd ever see him again, not after what happened between them.

After staring for a few minutes, Marcus eventually broke the silence. “Uhm, I'm guessing that you didn't know who you'd be meeting either?"

Shaking her head, Abby replied, "No."

Nodding and giving her a tight smile. "That's what I thought. Uh, do you mind if I -?", he asked while gesturing to the chair in front of her. 

Blushing and shaking her head, Abby stammered, "What? Oh no - please. Yes- of course, do take a seat"  _Smooth Abigail very smooth._ She thinks, inwardly cringing at her awkward behaviour. 

Looking slightly flustered as well, Marcus quickly sat down. "So", he began but stops when he doesn't know what else to say. 

If this had happened some years ago, Abby would have laughed and teased Marcus about being speechless, because if there was one thing she could vouch for, it was that Marcus Kane  _always_ knew what to stay. Now, however, it made her feel nervous and slightly uncomfortable because she had  _no idea_ what to say either. 

"So", she replied while taking a large gulp of champagne, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. She fervently hopes that her phone would go off with some emergency at the hospital but  _unfortunately,_ no such call comes so they're back at watching each other.

Just when Abby opens her mouth to say something, _anything_ Bellamy appeared with another glass of champagne and two menus.

“Here you are dad”, the boy smirked while handing Marcus the glass, who accepts it with a glare towards his son.

“Dad?”, Abby exclaimed incredulously.

At her tone both Marcus and Bellamy turn towards her and she feels herself flush in embarrassment under their stares.

“What? Are you surprised that someone so cold like me could have children?”, Marcus scoffed through gritted teeth.

Abby visibly flinched at that comment, but she knows that she’s probably deserved that and worse. She was, after all, the one who accused him of being cold all those years ago. Letting her gaze drop to the table, she softly whispered, “Of course, not Marcus. I’ve always known that you would make a great father. It was wrong of me to ever insinuate otherwise.”  

Her reaction seemed to suck all of the fight out of Marcus, who slumped down a little bit in his seat. Neither of them paid any attention to Bellamy, who’s still hovering next to their table, looking very uneasy.

After some tense seconds, Bellamy cleared his throat. “Right, uhm, so do you two want the menus or should I just leave?”, he asked hesitantly. Both Marcus and Abby raise their heads towards the boy and take in his uncomfortable stance.

“Well, if it’s alright with Abby, I’d like to take a look at the menu”, he uttered, surprising Abby because she reckoned he would have wanted to leave, but no. Marcus was gazing at her with uncertainty and resignation, but as Abby looked closer, _yes there it was._ As she looked closer, she could spot a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Even though he seemed to expect that she would get up and walk away, there was a small part of him that still hoped that she wouldn’t. Deciding to take the risk and hoping that she wasn’t misinterpreting things, Abby took a deep breath and smiled.

“I’d like that too”, she replied as she accepted the menu from Bellamy.

“Great”, Marcus smiled, sounding relieved and accepting a menu as well.

“Okay then, take your time. I’ll return in a couple of minutes”, Bellamy informed before leaving them, _alone._

Not knowing how to address what had happened just now, they both focus their attention on their menus. After a few seconds of mindlessly staring at the pages, Abby sighed and put the menu down on the table, causing Marcus to glance up from his copy.

“Can’t decide? Some things never change do they?”, he inquired, looking at her with that half smirk that used to make her want to jump him and kiss it away and if Abby’s being honest, it still has the same effect on her.

Blushing slightly, Abby gave him a small smile. “Everything just looks so good.”

Marcus merely hummed in response, “Well, assuming that your preference still lies with pasta, I can recommend the _penne all'arrabbiata_ or the _tagliatelle ai carciofi_. They’re both delicious. As for appetizers, the _bruschetta_ with tomatoes or salmon are both exquisite as well.”

“Oh, I do love _bruschetta_ ”, Abby sighed.

Chuckling, Marcus replied, “Yes, I know. I remember one occasion where I made you some at 3 am because you’d been studying for your anatomy final and hadn’t bothered with eating _anything_ all day”.

Remembering the instance too, Abby shyly flashed him a smile. “Yes, I recall that.” Both are staring at one another, inwardly reminiscing about their past.

“So”, Abby starts after a few seconds, “You come here often then?”

Smirking at her phrasing, Marcus nodded. “Yes, I do. This restaurant belongs to Indra’s husband, she’s my partner at work. So I sometimes drop by after work, especially now that Bellamy works here as well.”

“Ah, yes. He seems like a nice young man. You did a great job Marcus”, Abby declared.

In response, he flashed her that half smirk again. “Thanks. Although I think that it has more to do with his character than with my parenting skills.”

Rolling her eyes at his response, she takes another sip of champagne. “Apparently, some things really don’t change.”, she exclaimed, which elicits a raised eyebrow from the man.

“You’re selling yourself short again Marcus. Stop doing that. I’m sure that you influenced him more than you think. You’re a good man Marcus Kane. I know that I once claimed otherwise, but you most definitely are and I’m sure that Bellamy knows that as well”, Abby muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed at what she had let slip but she felt like she owned him that. Clearing her throat in order to diffuse the situation, she speaks again. “So, one of the things Clarke mentioned is that you’ve got a daughter as well? Is she older or younger?”

Marcus blinks rapidly as if he’s trying to phantom everything she just said. Shaking his head a little, he answered her questions. “Uh, yes. Her name’s Octavia, she’s 17. Great kid, pretty intense, but she has a heart of gold and would do anything for the people she loves. Bellamy’s the older one, he’s 20 and in his second year of the police academy. I assume that Clarke’s your daughter?”

Smiling at the mention of Clarke, Abby nodded. “Yeah, she’s 17 as well. Very creative, she can spend hours drawing. Ah, see, I told you. He’s following in your footsteps already. You must have something good, then”, she teased.

“Yeah, I must have”, Marcus muttered softly, looking her in the eyes. “Abby, I-”, he starts but falters. “I wanted to say how sorry I am about Jake. He was a good man.”

“Really? You didn’t think so the last time we spoke.”, she stated, aggravation and anger lacing her tone.

Marcus flinched at that comment. “Yes, well last time we spoke you told me you were moving to another town with Jake. That remark was unfair Abby and you know it”

Abby gave him an apologetic glance, “You’re right Marcus, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I keep bringing this up.” She ended while pinching her nose. “Just seeing you again and mentioning Jake. It’s all a bit -”

“Much?”, he inquired.

“Yeah”, she replied.

“You know we don’t have to do this. You can leave if you want.”, Marcus said.

“No, I don’t want to leave, honestly. I am happy to see you again, I really am Marcus”, Abby reassured him.

“Good, because Abby-”, he began, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’d like to have dinner with you, I mean-”, he trailed off, rubbing his neck nervously. “It’s good to see you. I know that things ended badly between us, but you were my best friend and I have missed you”

Abby smiled back, face flushed both from the awkwardness of the situation as his words. “I’ve missed you too.”

Before one of them can say another thing, Bellamy reappeared. “So, have you two managed to make a decision?”, he asked, sounding unsure.

“Abby?”, Marcus questioned.

Giving him a reassuring smile, “Ah yes. For me the _penne all'arrabbiata_ please and perhaps some _bruschetta_ with tomatoes to share?”, she replied, looking at Marcus for confirmation.

“Yes, that would be nice”, Marcus agreed, “And for me the –”

“The _tagliatelle ai carciofi_ ”, Bellamy finished for him with a smirk. “I know you, dad”

Marcus merely laughs in response and hands back the menu. With a smile, Bellamy leaves them again.

“Some more champagne?”, Marcus offered.

“Yes, please”, Abby replied, handing him her nearly empty glass.

“So, how have you been these past years? The only thing my children deemed acceptable to share was the fact that you were a doctor and a single mother.”, he stated with a grin while filling her glass.

Chuckling, Abby accepts the glass back. “Clarke didn’t tell me much either. Well, you obviously know about Clarke, Jake and my job. I’m the director of the emergency department at the General Hospital”, she answered.

“Oh, wow Abby. That is impressive. I always knew you’d get far”, Marcus said.

Blushing slightly, Abby murmured, her thanks. “What about you? Clarke mentioned that you’re a detective now?”

“Yes, a couple of years now. During my last mission abroad, I knew that it was time for something new. The army offered me some bureaucratic job, but you know me, I need some action. So when I came back home, I called some friends and one of them informed me of the vacancy of detective in this town, so I moved and here we are”, he ended with a shrug and a smile.

“Didn’t your kids have any trouble with the move? Or their mother?”, Abby frowned.

When Marcus just stares at her in response, she can feel herself starting to blush. “Did I say something stupid?”

“What? Oh, no! It’s just. I thought that you knew. That perhaps Clarke would have mentioned it. Octavia and Bellamy aren’t my biological children. I adopted them when their mother passed away 5 years ago. They lived in the apartment next to mine back in Pittsfield. When she died, Bellamy and Octavia were on their own. They already knew me and I had by that time made the decision to retire from the army, so taking them in seemed the natural thing to do. When I told them that I had found a job but that would mean moving, they didn’t mind”, he explained, as if taking in and adopting children who he’d barely known was no big deal.

All Abby could do was looking at him in absolute awe. This was just so _typical_ Marcus Kane. Of course, he would take them in and adopt them. _Of course._ No matter how aloof, he tried to present himself, he would always be Vera Kane’s son. Kindness and a desire to help those in pain were characteristics which were embedded into his self-being.

“It might have seemed like the natural thing for you, but I can reassure you that not everyone would have done what you did”, she mentioned.

Marcus acknowledged her comment with a nod of his head and raised his glass. “To new beginnings”

Smiling, Abby raised hers as well. “New beginnings”, she seconds and takes a sip.

  _\-------------------------------------------_

It’s not long before Bellamy brings their food and a bottle of wine. The food and wine are simply delicious and Abby knows that this won’t be the last time she’d ever visit _La Verona._ As for the company, at first the conversation is still a bit awkward, but by the time they’ve finished their appetizers, they’re passed it. It almost feels like the past 22 years of silence didn’t happen. Conversation flows naturally and they both exchange funny stories and anecdotes. They do steer away from heavier topics and focus on getting to know each other again. Their main courses are sublime as well and Abby even manages to steal some of his pasta. Marcus huffs at her action, but he good-heartedly lets her. He even laughs when she gives him a mischievous smirk. Abby doesn’t know how long they spent talking to each other until she glanced at her watch and realized that they've been at the restaurant for almost four hours.

"Do you have to leave?", Marcus inquired when he notices her glance at her watch, and he's unable of letting a shimmer of disappointment come through his voice.

Biting her lower lip, Abby ponders on how to respond. Logistically she understands that she should go. It’s already late and she has a long a busy day at the hospital tomorrow. However, she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t enjoying herself. Yes, things hadn’t started out great, but after the rough start and catching up, Abby remembered why she fell in love with him all those years ago and she’s not ready to say goodbye just _yet_.

Deciding that staying a little longer won’t do any harm, Abby smiled, “No, I can stay a bit longer”

At this, his shoulders marginally sag in obvious relief and Marcus gives her a hesitant smile "Good. Would you perhaps like to go for a walk? There's a small park nearby", he asked.

When Abby doesn't answer right away, Marcus flushes and stammered, "I mean - we don't have to. I just thought - Well, I just remember that you used to like walking, so I thought that-Well might like to go for a walk", he ended with a shrug, sliding a hand through his hair, making it look even more ruffled and Abby had to control her sudden urge to tangle her hands in it and drag his lips to hers. She wants to _refamiliarize_ herself with the way his hair felt before. Craves to know how it feels now that it’s longer.

“I’d like that”, she replied.

“Yeah?”, he asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yes, Marcus”, Abby grinned.

“Okay, that’s great. Let me settle the check and we’ll get out of here”, he stated while getting up.

“Oh, no Marcus. You don’t have to-”, Abby started, only to stop when she notices his raised eyebrow. “Fine, you can pay. Thank you”, she conceded.

“You’re welcome”, he retorted with a smirk before making his way over to Bellamy.

Watching him conversing with his son, Abby takes the time to reflect on the afternoon so far. Never in a million years she would have thought that Marcus would be her blind date. She hadn’t even known that he lived in the same city. _What a coincidence_ She was glad that it was him, though. Abby’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t even notice him arriving at her table.

“Abby? You ready to go?”, he asked.

Looking up at him, she smiles. “Yes, I am.”  

_\-------------------------------------------_

The park is located across from the road and it is beautiful. Because it’s October the leaves are starting to change colour and this, in combination with the setting sun, it’s just perfect. They walk for a couple minutes in silence, but this time, the silence is comfortable. They were always able to spend a large amount of time together without ever feeling the necessity to speak. One glance or even a fleeting touch of a hand conveyed all that they needed to say without vocally expressing it.

Pointing at a bench in front of them, Marcus turns so he can face her. “You want to sit down for a second?”

“Sure”, she replied.

They make their way over and sit down. At first, they just take in the view before they both open their mouths.

“Abby”

“Marcus”

Both let out a chuckle. “You go first”, Marcus offered.

"Thank you”, Abby whispered. “Marcus I-”, she said, but faltered and placed her hand on top of his and tried not to gasp when Marcus intertwined their hands without a second thought. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” she confessed quietly. “I’m not proud of the way we parted. Or for the things I said. I shouldn’t have-”

“Abby you don’t need to explain –”, Marcus interrupted.

“Yes, yes, I do Marcus. Over the years I can’t even remember the number of times I dialed your number only to back down at the last second”, she confessed. “It was wrong of me to get closer to Jake while we were still together. Wrong for not trying _harder._ God, Marcus your mother had died, of course, you would feel sad and angry. I should have recognized it, shouldn’t have let you close yourself off. Or let you distance yourself from me. I called you cold, but I was so _wrong._ Cold is the furthest thing you could ever be Marcus. You feel things too vividly, you let people in too easily for that. When you love someone you’d do anything for them. You gave me your heart and I – I”, her voice breaks. “I broke it. I used your heart against you and I am so, _so sorry_ Marcus. I shouldn’t have ever said those things. You didn’t deserve that, _any_ of it”, she ended, choking back tears.

Staring down at their clasped hand Abby lets her words hang in the tension-filled air. As his hands slip from hers, she lets out a deep breath, fearing the worst.

“Abby, please look at me”, he whispered softly as his thumb gently stroking her hand as his other hand wiped away a lone tear from her cheek.

She slowly lifts her head, bracing herself for the rejection that will most likely come only for her breath to catch in her throat when she noticed the intensity of Marcus’ gaze.

“I forgive you, Abby. I forgive _you_ ”, he murmured.

Letting out a relieved laugh, Abby leans in closer and kisses him. The moment her lips touched his, Marcus wasted no time in kissing her back. He grasped her by the waist and pulled her body flush against his, kissing her back with fervour. Abby tangled her hands in his hair, getting familiar with his longer hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. Darting out his tongue, Marcus licks her bottom lip, sucking on it gently. At the sensation, Abby can’t help but let out a moan into his mouth. When Marcus pulls away, they’re both breathing heavily. He rests his forehead against hers and gazes in awe at her as if he can’t believe that this is really happening.

“When I made my way over to the restaurant earlier today, I hoped that it would be you. I knew that the odds of it actually being you were almost non-existent but I still _hoped._ Hoped that by some miracle you would be my blind date, I knew that you lived in this area and when Octavia mentioned that my date was a doctor, I wished for it to be you. Letting you go was the worst mistake I ever made. So when I saw you sitting there and you glanced up, I _knew_ Abby. This was it, this was my second chance. My chance to make things right between us again. I realise that things will never be as they were before, but I don’t want that. I don’t want _before,_ I want _now,_ I want _tomorrow,_ the day after and for as _long_ as you want me. I still love you, Abby, I don’t think I ever stopped. Oh, I prayed that I would stop loving you. Wished that I could hate you because hating you would have been so much easier. But I couldn’t Abby, I just couldn’t. You are –”, he faltered and swallowed a lump from his throat. “Oh god, I’m messing this up aren’t I?”, he chuckled, feeling foolish.

Shaking her head, her eyes filled to the brim with tears, Abby giggled as she caressed his cheek. “No, Marcus, you’re really not. You know how I know that? Because I feel exactly the same. I want the _same_. I love you Marcus”, she whispered, feeling like a weight is lifted from her chest.

“I love you”, she murmured against his mouth, “I love you, I love you”.

His grip on her waist tightened in response. “Abby”, Marcus exhaled, voice filled with emotion. “Can we try again?”

“Yes, yes we can”, she confirmed.

Flashing her a smirk, he captured her lips in another kiss.

_Oh, yes their children deserved a big thank you for setting them up_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
